


A Different Harry Potter

by LittleSnowChild



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Gen, Gray Harry, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Neutral Harry, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smart Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSnowChild/pseuds/LittleSnowChild
Summary: Harry Potter wasn't a stupid child like many people thought he was. He just learned fast to hide it when living with the Dursleys. He didn't need another reason for the Dursleys to beat out his freakishness. One day when he was charged to clean the attic by his ‘Uncle’ he found his mother’s journal. From there, he found his heritage and knowledge. How will the wizarding world reacted when Harry finally reemerged to their world.





	

Harry James Potter wasn’t a stupid child like many people thought he was. He just learned fast to hide it when living with the Dursleys. He didn’t need another reason for the Dursleys to beat out his freakishness. He never tried to get good grades in class, since the first time he got his report card back and the Dursleys saw his was better than their ‘precious Dudley’ he was accused of cheating and used his freak power. He got locked up for three days with only water as supplement after that.

While he never tried to get good grades in his class, that didn’t meant he gave up his education, because that will be just stupid and Harry was anything but stupid. He spent his lunch break in the school library, it helped that Dudley would never bothered him there, and read all books that he could access in there. Because of that, his vocabulary grew quite fast that he could understand advanced books easily enough.

He would love to spend his days in the public library as well, because as nice his school library was their collection really didn’t appealing enough for him anymore. He spent his time there ever since his first primary and now in his fourth years he almost read them all. He could always read the same book again but the underside of having an eidetic memory was that he could only read a few times before he got bored since he already knew the content of the book. But unfortunately, he was never allowed to stay out long enough because of the extensive list of chores he was given from his ‘beloved relatives’.

Like now, he was told to clear the attic and if he was not done by the time dinner needed to be prepared then he won’t get any dinner for tonight. Like the scraps they gave them was dinner anyway, but it’s still better than having to quench his hunger by water only. Tap water while drinkable, still taste bad with the hint of iron from the sink.

So here he was, covered in dust and trying hard not to sneeze since that will made only worse, trying to move the junks that were piling in there when he saw a wooden box with a beautiful carving that said _Lily_ , his mother’s name. Of course he knew his own parents name not only because of his relatives always bad mouthing them but he remembered his short time living with them. He could remember his mother’s red hair and green eyes that’s so like his, her laughter and her love for him. His father’s bird nest hair that seemed to be the Potter trait, which he sometimes cursed because he could never tame his hair, and the mischievousness that his father, his Uncle Paddy and Uncle Moony would always do, and always got scolded by his mother at the end of it.

He also remembered the day where they were murdered by that man.

Shaking his head to clear the depressing thought, he curiously approached the box and opened them. The box was filled by many trinkets, dolls, and books. He picked one of the random books and read the title, _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_ , the book looked promising to read because he was always curious of this art.

He could remembered the times when his mother would brew a potion in front of him because he always magically appeared even when she put him in his own room and her in the basement. She finally gave up after the tenth times he did that and let him watched her, of course from a high chair and far from the cauldron and any other dangerous ingredients.

He dug around again and found his mother’s journal, before he could try and read it though, his Aunt’s voice was heard, yelling at him to prepare dinner. He decided to hid the journal in his shirt for now and get down to the kitchen to feed his whale of Uncle and cousin and horse Aunt.

* * *

The night after his relatives went to bed, he opened the journal and read it. He enjoyed reading her mother’s past and her interactions with her parents, in this case his grandparents. He never knew their past and while he knew that his mother was a wonderful woman, not like what his Aunt always told him she was, he never knew about his grandparents. Reading the journal was the closest thing that he could have of knowing his grandparents. He approached the day when his mother turned 11th, the year that his mother attended Hogwarts.

_Saturday, 30 th January_

_Today’s my 11 th birthday when suddenly an owl, a real living owl, came flying to my window and drop a letter. Imagined my surprise when the letter said that I was accepted into a magic school and when one of the professor, professor McGonagall, came to explained it to my parents she told them and me that I was a witch. I was so ever pleased that I wasn’t a freak like Petunia always told me that I am. The professor told me that she would accompany me to buy my supplies and I begged my parents that I could do it tomorrow. Of course, they were very skeptical about it but after professor McGonagall showed them a couple of spell, which was very amazing to see, they finally believed her and gave their consent to take me to this Diagon Alley, and maybe the fact they could come with her too helped. I can’t wait for tomorrow to come_

_Sunday, 31 st January_

_We just got back from Diagon Alley and it was an amazing sight to see. It was full of magical things and witches and wizards. We stopped by Gringotts, the wizarding bank to get our muggles (a very rude name to call non-magic people) currency to the wizarding currency. After that we were given a tour by professor McGonagall. I bought plenty of books from their bookshop to prepare myself entering this new world that I’ll be stepping into. For now, I’m trying to finish A History of Magic and Hogwarts: A History. They were pretty interesting for a history book, but of course it could be because it was a magic history. Petunia was calling me freak more often now though when she was informed by mother that I was a witch. She was talking to professor McGonagall when I was taking my measurements for my robe, I don’t know what they were talking but whatever it was, it upset Petunia more than before and made her even nastier to me. I really hope that we could fix this, maybe not today or tomorrow, but maybe sometime in the future._

He continued reading the journal, including reading his mother’s displeasure of meeting with his father, James. The contents made him a bit uncomfortable though because according to his mother’s journal, his father was a bully and he also keep bullying his mother’s friend. He would continue reading, but it was almost midnight and he needed to wake up early to made breakfast for the Dursleys. He marked the page he was in and went to sleep, dreaming about his parents and how they would live with him if they were alive.

* * *

Harry spent a couple of days reading his mother’s journal, about her days back in Hogwarts, about how she broke her friendship with her best friend because he called her a mudblood, and how it upset her that she didn’t forgive him when she could. But also about his father and family, apparently he was a Lord of a noble line of family in the wizarding world and that meant the title now passed to him. He made a mental note to visit Gringotts when he could sneaked his way to the Diagon Alley.

He also found out about there was a prophecy made that consists about how he would conquer the Dark Lord, and how this headmaster Dumbledore convinced them to move from their protection from the Potter manor to the Godric’s cottage. His mother wrote that she didn’t know if she could trust the headmaster, his father was also skeptical about the idea but they did see the logic about how it would be very obvious that they lived in the main manor no matter if it was unplottable, and they couldn’t take any chances of the dark eaters finding them, not with his safety in line.

After the journal ended just a few days before Halloween, he decided to read the books his mother kept. There were a couple of her school books but he knew that the one he would have to buy would be more updated so he read them anyway, at least he wouldn’t flying blind then when the time for him to attend Hogwarts came. There were also various books about magic.

He found a book named _Occlumency: The Arts to Defend Your Mind_ which was very interesting and helpful. It seemed that he was already half way through it since he already could assort his mind, all he had to do now it’s to made defenses. He found some pretty nice idea from all the fantasy books he could find in the library and also a few gory details from the Grimm’s fairytale.

He also found a book about mastering wandless magic, which he could do almost half of his live. It helped that he hasn’t depended to a wand to performed magic since he hadn’t got one yet. He continued reading all his mother’s book until in his sixth year. He could finish faster if he didn’t have to worry about his relatives all the time, but unfortunately Lady fate didn’t smiled to him often enough.

The day Dudley’s 11th birthday came, he was unfortunately got dragged to theirs activity because there was no one that could watched him. His Uncle threatened him not to do anything freaky, of course he nodded if only to made the whale’s breath far away from him. But then again, there really was no ordinary normal day if he was involved.

They were visiting the zoo, and it was pretty fun enough for him. He tried distancing himself from Dudley and Piers though, because he really had no intention to be shoved to left and right by them at the moment. Not when Uncle Vernon watching his move. He couldn’t really use magic if he want to get dinner tonight. At least, tonight’s left over would be nice because of Dudley’s birthday.

After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon’s car and crushed it into a trash can, which also made him to imagined it wrapped itself to his whale of Uncle and choked him to death, but at the moment it didn’t look in the mood for that. In fact, it was fast asleep.

Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils. He ordered his father to make it move but after two times rapping the glass with his knuckles and the snake didn’t respond, Dudley moved away proclaiming that it was boring. Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake.

“Sorry about those two. They never really learn manner about how to treat people, or in your case snake, nicely. I don’t know if they ever knew manner,” Harry said to it as he leaned forward and stared at the boa. The boa opened his eyes and blinked at him, it pointed its head to the Dursleys then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave a look that said quite plainly _‘I get it all the time.’_

Harry smiled at the snake sassy response. He looked at the sign next to the glass that stated _Boa Constrictor, Brazil. This specimen was bred in the zoo._ Harry looked at the snake again, “So you’ve never been to your origin place huh, well that’s suck.” The snake nodded its head again, Harry was about to open his mouth again to say something when a deafening shout behind him made both of them jump.

“DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON’T BELIEVE WHAT IT’S DOING!” Piers came waddling toward them as fast as he could, “Out of the way you,” he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. Of course, being pissed at the two morons Harry sent a wandless magic towards the glass, making them disappear and making Dudley and Piers who pressed their face against the glass fell to the boa’s cage. Of course he made the shards scattered around them to make it as if the glass was broken.

The boa uncoiled itself rapidly and slithered out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits. As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry heard the snake hissing voice saying “Brazil, here I come. Thanks, amigo.”

When the authorities came, it was concluded that the two boys probably messing around and accidently broke the glass seeing the glass shards was found around them. Uncle Vernon didn’t looked pleased at the conclusion, but he couldn’t really defy the police. Unfortunately, Piers blabbed his mouth when they got home that he spoke to the snake. He was send to his cupboard that day without food. But of course he’s not dumb enough not to sneak into the kitchen to grab a few things from the bridge when the Dursleys were gone to sleep.

* * *

The time during the summer holidays were the worst because he couldn’t escaped from the Dursleys and their constant demands. He was ordered to cooked for their meals, cleaning the house, even attending the garden without any water except the tap water provided by the garden tap outside. He was kept busy from morning through night that he couldn’t find the time to read his mother’s books.

But that one day, the day he waited from ever since he could remember, which like forever, came. The day he got his Hogwarts acceptance letter. Of course he wasn’t dumb enough to show it to the Dursleys. No, Harry was anything but stupid. He slid his letter into his cupboard and proceeded to continue cooking breakfast and washing the dishes. After that, he was given two breads and a single bacon along with a glass of water for his breakfast, or brunch judging by the time, and was ordered to get into his cupboard until he was called again. Really, it almost like he was a genie, a house elf would be more correct though.

But that was just fine for Harry for it gave him the time to open his letter.

_Mr. H. Potter_

_The Cupboard under the Stairs,_

_4, Privet Drive,_

_Little Whinging,_

_SURREY_

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  _of_ WITCHCRAFT  _and_  WIZARDRY

 

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock,_ _  
_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)__

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  _of_ WITCHCRAFT  _and_  WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

  1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)
  2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear
  3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)
  4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)



Please note that all pupil’s clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRSY YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

 

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

* * *

That very same night, Harry sneaked out from the 4 Privet Drive and using the money he stole from the drawer the Dursleys placed their saving money, which quite a lot and he really didn’t feel any guilt of stealing after all the things he did for them. He took a cab to the London city and found a cheap but durable lodgings for the night. Of course he thought that there may be a complication for him to rent a room but it turns out the reception guy was the kind that ‘as long you pay I ain’t got any shit’ type of guy so he was comfortably in the room he rent with a nice bed for the first after he lived with the Dursleys.

The next day he checked out from the lodgings and found a nice clothes store where he bought a simple shirt and jeans as well as a hat and converse. He managed to get a nice price cut, the girl at the cashier said because he was cute or something, at least that meant he still got money enough to last one week in the muggle world. He walked through the city and found what he was looking for. The Leaking Cauldron.

He carefully adjusted his hat and entered the place. The place was some kind of pub and while not really looked inviting, still retained the magic feeling. He approached the bartender at the bar, where he was wiping the glass and conversing from time to time with a few customers.

“Excuse me sir, but would you be kind to open the gate to Diagon Alley. I’m afraid I got separated from my parents and they’re probably panicking from the other side. Not really my first time getting lost in the Diagon Alley you see,” Harry said to the man, the man smiled at him and put the glass down.

“Sure lad, call me Tom, no one ever calls me sir,” Tom said, he brought him to the back and took out his wand. After tapping a sequence that appeared to be the password, the stone wall rearranged itself and formed an arch, opening them to see the busy street of Diagon Alley.

“Sure you could find your parents there lad?” Tom asked to him, Harry never really had someone that worried about him so when he saw Tom sincerely worried about him, he was really touched and now felt guilty lying to the nice man.

“Yeah, like I said, not the first time getting lost in Diagon Alley. I’ll just meet with my parents at Gringotts since that’s where they’ll be going anyway,” After saying goodbye to Tom, Harry walked towards the white building at the end of the alley. Of course he didn’t ignored the buildings he passed, he mapped the street so he could now where to go if he wanted to go to the store for his supply.

He reached the bank and approached the bronze door, the goblin who stood there bow to him as he walked inside. He faced a second door, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Harry read the words and nodded at the words. A very clear warning, very nice. He entered the marble hall and saw about a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighting coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. He reached to the counter with a free goblin.

“Greetings sir goblin. I am here for withdrawal from my vault, I do not have my key but I am sure you would have the way to confirm of my identity,” Harry said to the goblin. The goblin looked at him with screw eyes and sneered

“Indeed we do young sir, name please.”

“Harry James Potter,” Harry said, the goblin looked at his forehead, searching for his scar for sure. He wrote to a parchment and the parchment disappear to who knows where.

“The Potter account manager, Griphook, will see of your identity,” then the goblin return to scribbling into the large ledger. Harry didn't have to wait long for a goblin already walking towards him and was told to follow him. Harry followed the goblin leading him into an office with many books and weapons being displayed. He was led to a seat of human sized in front of the desk, with the goblin on the other side.

“Three drops of your blood would be sufficient,” Griphook said as he gave him a bottle of potion, or maybe ink. Harry pricked his finger easily using the needle the goblin gave him, he dropped 3 drops of his blood, and the liquid in the bottle immediately turned into red. Griphook then used a charmed quill, and the quill immediately wrote onto parchment using the liquid his blood turned.

_Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter_

_Born in 31 st July 1980_

_Born to Lord James Charleston Potter (Deceased) and Lady Lilian Jane Potter née Evans (Deceased)_

_Godson of Sirius Orion Black and Alicia Artemis Longbottom née Travers_

_Heirship of_

_Noble and Ancient House of Potter—Effectively_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell—Effectively_

_House of Gryffindor—Effectively_

_House of Slytherin—By Rights of Conquest_

_Vaults that can be accessed_

_Potter Family_

_Main Family Vault_

_Family Trust Vault_

_Black Family_

_Main Family Vault_

_Branch Family Vault_

_Peverell Family_

_~Merged with the Potter Main Family Vault_

_Gryffindor Family_

_Monetary Vault_

_Weaponry Vault_

_Slytherin Family_

_Inventory Vault_

__

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Your claim as Lord Hadrian ‘Harry’ James Potter has been claimed true, what could Gringotts do for you Lord Potter?” Griphook said as he stamped the parchment and filed it into one of the many papers on his desk. Harry adjusted himself on the seat, “I would like a full report of my vaults and estates as well business if I do have it, the Potter and Black would be sufficient for this meeting. I will looked at the others on a later date,” he said. Griphook nodded and pull out another parchment, with a wave of his hand the enchanted quill began to write down onto the parchment again.

_Potter Family_

_3,560,458 million Galleons 15 Sickles 27 Knuts—Main Family Vault_

_2,500 Galleons—automatically refilled on 31 st July until 1997_

_Weaponry and Family Grimoire along with Books and Family Wands—Main Family Vault_

_Potter Manor—Unplottable_

_Marauders’ Den—Hogsmeade, Highlands, Scotland, Great Britain_

_Godric’s Cottage—Godric’s Hollow, West Country, England, Great Britain_

_50% Daily Prophet_

_23% Quality Quidditch Supplies_

_ One magical item, Invisibility Cloak, taken from Main Family Vault by James Potter _

_ Godric’s Cottage turned into monument by Ministry of Magic, authorized by Albus Dumbledore _

_ Lord James Charleston Potter’s will sealed, authorized by Albus Dumbledore _

_ Lady Lilian Jane Potter née Evans’ will sealed, authorized by Albus Dumbledore _

_ 1,500 Galleons taken from Trust Vault by Albus Dumbledore to personal vault in 1982 _

_ 500 Galleons taken from Trust Vault by Albus Dumbledore to Muggle Bank in 1982 _

_ 500 Galleons taken from Trust Vault by Molly Weasley to personal vault in 1982 _

_ 1,500 Galleons taken from Trust Vault by Albus Dumbledore to personal vault in 1983 _

_ 500 Galleons taken from Trust Vault by Albus Dumbledore to Muggle Bank in 1983 _

_ 500 Galleons taken from Trust Vault by Molly Weasley to personal vault in 1983 _

_ 1,500 Galleons taken from Trust Vault by Albus Dumbledore to personal vault in 1984 _

_ 500 Galleons taken from Trust Vault by Albus Dumbledore to Muggle Bank in 1984 _

_ 500 Galleons taken from Trust Vault by Molly Weasley to personal vault in 1984 _

_ 1,500 Galleons taken from Trust Vault by Albus Dumbledore to personal vault in 1985 _

_ 500 Galleons taken from Trust Vault by Albus Dumbledore to Muggle Bank in 1985 _

_ 500 Galleons taken from Trust Vault by Molly Weasley to personal vault in 1985 _

_ 1,500 Galleons taken from Trust Vault by Albus Dumbledore to personal vault in 1986 _

_ 500 Galleons taken from Trust Vault by Albus Dumbledore to Muggle Bank in 1986 _

_ 500 Galleons taken from Trust Vault by Molly Weasley to personal vault in 1986 _

_ 1,500 Galleons taken from Trust Vault by Albus Dumbledore to personal vault in 1987 _

_ 500 Galleons taken from Trust Vault by Albus Dumbledore to Muggle Bank in 1987 _

_ 500 Galleons taken from Trust Vault by Molly Weasley to personal vault in 1987 _

_ 1,500 Galleons taken from Trust Vault by Albus Dumbledore to personal vault in 1988 _

_ 500 Galleons taken from Trust Vault by Albus Dumbledore to Muggle Bank in 1988 _

_ 500 Galleons taken from Trust Vault by Molly Weasley to personal vault in 1988 _

_ 1,500 Galleons taken from Trust Vault by Albus Dumbledore to personal vault in 1989 _

_ 500 Galleons taken from Trust Vault by Albus Dumbledore to Muggle Bank in 1989 _

_ 500 Galleons taken from Trust Vault by Molly Weasley to personal vault in 1989 _

_ 1,500 Galleons taken from Trust Vault by Albus Dumbledore to personal vault in 1990 _

_ 500 Galleons taken from Trust Vault by Albus Dumbledore to Muggle Bank in 1990 _

_ 500 Galleons taken from Trust Vault by Molly Weasley to personal vault in 1990 _

 

_Black Family_

_5,679,985 million Galleons 13 Sickles 23 Knuts—Main Family Vault_

_3,267,375 million Galleons 7 Sickles 12 Knuts—Branch Family Vault_

_Weaponry along with Family Wands—Main Family Vault_

_75% Daily Prophet_

_15% Twilfitt and Tatting’s_

_12 Grimmauld Place, Islington, London, Great Britain_

 

“Why is this, Albus Dumbledore, could take my money from after my parents deceased,” Harry asked, “Albus Dumbledore had taken to claimed himself as your magical guardian upon the ministry’s face. With this title, he was given the access to your Trust Vault for your care and he could duplicate the key to that Vault also,” Griphook said.

“How about my Godfather and Godmother, as far as I know, my custody should belong to them and they are not deceased yet,” Harry said, “Lady Alicia Longbottom is currently in St. Mungo due to unfortunate circumstance not long after Lord and Lady Potter unfortunate demise, as for Lord Sirius Black, he was put into Azkaban claimed by the ministry and the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement back then for betraying your house as well as being the Dark Lord’s right hand man.”

“That’s impossible, he is my Godfather, sworn by using family magic. He would never, could never, be able to bring harm to me and still be alive. Did he was put into a trial?” The Goblin checked from his many papers and Harry could see the miniscule change of expression on his face.

“It appears, that Lord Black never got a trial before his imprisonment. At this moment, he is your listed magical guardian from Gringotts eyes. Unfortunately, you will have to clear Lord Black’s name yourself to the ministry. I would suggest to consult it with Lady Amelia Bones, the head of Department of Magical Law enforcement.”

“Understood. For now I would like the keys for my trust vault to called back and not be tempered with until this mess is clean, and if it’s possible, I want the money from Dumbledore and this Weasley to be taken back. Investigate the money that goes to the muggle bank, find out who it was intended to, and also is there a way to withdraw money from my vault without going back here continuously? I would also like for access to my properties,” Harry said. Griphook nodded and took out a wooden box from the safe in the office. He opened the box, revealing a ring with the Potter insignia on it and an antique looking key. Griphook offered him the ring, he took it and put the ring on his middle finger. The ring immediately resized itself on his finger and glowed gold for a moment before it returned to its normal state.

“You could will the ring to not show itself, or to only show itself to certain people. The ring will act as portkey to the Potter Manor, you will have to access the ward yourself then. The key, will act as a media for payment, it could be used in Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, and Hogsmeade. Would you like to withdraw from your vault as well Lord Potter?” Griphook asked, Harry nodded and after saying the amount of money he would want to withdraw the goblin provided him a pouch of 1000 Galleons, 500 Sickles, and 250 Knuts, along with converted 5,000 pounds.

“Will that be all Gringotts could do for you today Lord Potter?”

“Yes that will be all, thank you Griphook. May your gold ever flow,” Harry said as he stood up, “And your enemies trembled before you.” Griphook replied, with that Harry left the bank and head towards the alley to begin purchasing his Hogwarts supplies. He began by purchasing a five compartments trunk, with expandable charm and feather light charm along with shrinking charm and locking charm with it and also along with a living quarter in it. In case if he ever need it.

Next, he went to purchase three cauldrons, two of school standard and one for his own personal brewing. He was quite hooked for potion making, due to heavy reading those books and also because it looked quite similar to cooking and chemistry. He also bought two brass scales and five sets of crystal phials charmed with unbreakable charm. After looking at the telescope they sold, he immediately decided to just purchase it at London muggle. It was far cheaper there and more durable also.

After putting it away into his trunk, he went to the bookstore, where he bought his school books and also other books also. The updated _Hogwarts: A History_ for example, _Modern Magical History_ , _Etiquette of the Britain Wizarding Magical Society,_  and also _Neat Charms for You Beauty Conscious_. He found a couple of books with his name on it, but after reading a few pages of it he decided that it was all rubbish and lies. He made a mental note to look into the law for that, and purchased The Law and Rules of Britain Wizarding World too.

The cashier packed and shrunk the books for him so he didn’t need to put it into his trunk just yet. He continued his way to the clothing shop, he was at first confused which one he should entered, but after looking at many students entering and exiting at Madam Malkin’s he immediately went to there. He only purchased the school robes only though. He decided to make his formal robes and dress robes at Twilfitt and Tatting’s, seeing the Black Family owned it then it must be for upper society.

After that he went to Eeylops Owl Emporium, the shop was quite dark inside but that was probably because owls are nocturnal. He was looking at the owls that’s in the front when he felt his magic tugged into the back shop. He follow the feeling and he found a beautiful snowy owl. He had read a book regarding of familiar, but he knew that it was a rare thing even in the wizarding world.

“Would you like to come with me?” Harry asked to the owl, the owl hooted and he let it, her, out from her cage. When she perched on his offered hand they immediately glowed a golden color. It disappeared as soon as it appeared.

“I think Hedwig would be a perfect name for you,” Harry said, the owl hooted and he immediately knew she agreed with the name. He walked to the cashier and purchased her along with a new cage and other necessities. He had also made arrangement to charm her for protection of hexes and charm that could confuse her when she needed to deliver letter.

He easily made purchases of potions ingredients along with other interesting ingredients and a potions book containing the reaction of the ingredients along with the way it was made. He was determined to be able brewed the Wolfsbane potion for his uncle Moony when he could find the wolf. Then he went to purchase his wands.

The shop was narrow and shabby, peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382b.c. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as he stepped inside. It was tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some magic.

“Good afternoon,” said a soft office. Harry jumped and Hedwig hooted warningly as she flapped her wings. An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

“Hello,” said Harry awkwardly while stroking Hedwig to sooth her.

“Ah yes,” said the man. “Yes, yes. I thought I’d be seeing you soon. Harry Potter.” It wasn’t a question. “You have your mother’s eyes. It seems only yesterday she was here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work.”

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry, Harry was feeling creeped out though because of the man’s unblinking eyes. Those were a bit creepy.

“Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it, it’s really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course.” Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.

“And that’s where . . .”

Mr. Ollivander reached to touch the lightning scar on Harry’s forehead, when Hedwig finally had enough with the man’s attic and pecked the man’s hand with her talon. Mr. Ollivander bought his hand back and saw Hedwig glared at him. Harry cleared his throat to bring the man’s attention back to him.

“I’m here to buy my wand,” He said.

“Of course Mr. Potter, let me see,” Ollivander pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. “Which is your wand arm?” Harry answered him by holding out his right arm, the tape immediately measured him, from shoulder to finger, knee to armpit, and round his head, which disturb Hedwig greatly making her clacking her talon agitatedly.

“Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter, we use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard’s wand.” Ollivander said, Harry’s intention was taken by the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

“That will do,” he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. “Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beech-wood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave.”

Harry took the wand and waved it, nothing happened and Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once. “Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try—” before Harry could try wave it, the wand too was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

“No, no. here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out.” Harry tried and the same thing happened until the pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wand Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become. Even Hedwig has already feeling bored, if judging from her eyes.

“Tricky customers, eh? Not to worry, we’ll find the perfect match here somewhere. I wonder. Now, yes, why not, unusual combination. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple.” Harry took the wand, and a sudden warmth could be felt, tingling his fingers to his arms, down to his back.

He raised the wand above his head, bought it swishing down, through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Hedwig hooted happily as she circled above before settling on his shoulder again, and Ollivander cried,

“Oh bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well . . . how curious, very curious . . .” he put the wand back to its box and wrapped it in brown paper, whilst still muttering, “Curious . . . curious . . .”

“Excuse me,” Harry said, “But what’s so curious?” Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.

“I remember every wand I’ve ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather. Just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother, gave you that scar.” Ollivander said.

“Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these thing happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember. I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible, yes, but great.” Ollivander finished as he stared at Harry with his pale and empty like eyes. Harry paid for the wand, the care kit, along with two wand holsters and immediately left the shop. He decided that he didn’t really like the wand maker. As much as the art was an amazing thing to learn, he would never learn it if all wand makers were the same a Mr. Ollivander.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is the first time I could make such long chapter. Hopefully I could do it again for the rest of the chapter. For now though my other Harry Potter story "Re-written Stories" will be in indefinite time of hiatus due to unfortunate circumstance that the story plot was formated from my computer. Please leave comment of how you think of the story, and please don't leave an unpleasant comment regarding of my grammar since this story will not be proof read by professional.


End file.
